Charity & Em
by Dorlocita
Summary: summer of love...


_**Charity and**_

_**EM**_

Contents

1

1

Contents 2

Is anyone out there… 3

Peace, quiet and open air… 6

Angels brought you… 7

Where to draw the line… 10

And when we dare… 12

Gasping for air… 14

I wanna be with you… 17

The more you make me see… 19

the world's alright with me… 22

the good times and bad times… 24

Waiting for the sun… 27

The weight of all my tears… 30

We can be free together… 31

_**What started, expected to be a lonely summer in the country, turned into a summer of love. I have never known anyone so beautiful. But he had a secret. I was the one he chose to share that secret. I was the one he chose to be his love for a lifetime…**_

Is anyone out there…

I like the city, the constant hustle and flow of life. I live in a third floor apartment building with my Mom and Dad. When looking out of my window, which faces the busy street, I can see cars and people for miles. Sometimes the blaring of car horns would sound like an out of tune horn section and the clacking of footsteps on the sidewalk would have such a wild rhythm. It reminds me of this rock band playing in the park last summer.

I'm a loner in this big city. I can go anywhere and not make a friend. The kids at school are stand offish with me, like I was different; the real word is probably weird. They're nice to me but I'm never invited to the reindeer games, if you know what I mean. I don't know exactly why. I guess some of us are them and others are me. So, it can get a little lonely sometimes.

I just don't like the movies, music, or style of dress that my peers like. Even if I did, that still wouldn't make me the part of the "in" crowd. I'm just a misfit. That's why I'm hoping that someday I'll find a true friend. I like to think that one day I'll find the "only one", the one that's looking for me.

But, I wonder if I will ever find love or, will love ever find me? I hope someone is out there. I think love is waiting somewhere in a quiet, beautiful place. And, when I finally meet him, he will say that I'm beautiful. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, right? Maybe I'll meet the boy that will see my beauty and will truly love me for being me. Lately, I've had this funny feeling that things are going to change. Sometimes that feeling is urgent.

Summer vacation had finally arrived and Dad said he had a surprise for Mom and me. We are going to spend the summer in the country. I got up early Saturday morning to pack my summer clothes, which consisted of tanks tops, shorts, sandals, keds, and my favorite mint green sundress. Just one sundress and I'm cool. I made sure to pack my mp3 player, my journal and my favorite pen.

We went for a long drive. Once we passed the city limits and I saw blue skies devoid of buildings and grass larger than a patch, I got excited. As the city got further and further behind me, I began to plan my hot summer days and cool summer evenings.

There's so much open space! I rolled down the car window to feel the fresh air. I heard birds singing, and there were flowers everywhere. Everything's so beautiful!

Dad rented a summer country home. Mom and I hugged him until he said _can't breathe. _ Dad was happy that we were happy. The first thing I wanted to do was see my room so I ran inside.

The inside of the house was painted peach and white, the brightest most cheerful of colors. The furniture in the living room and dining room was old fashioned, you know, sturdy. The kitchen had a vintage stove, refrigerator, and a small breakfast table. Mom said the kitchen reminded her of back home when she was a little girl. There were three short steps to climb to get to the bedrooms. On that level, there were two very big rooms with a private bath in each one. Not sharing a bathroom? I knew I would love it here!

In the center of my room, there was a full sized bed covered with a beautiful handmade quilt. A sky-blue mosquito net was hanging from the ceiling that I could pull around the entire bed. That will feel like a hiding place; like when I was little and would sit between the sheets and blankets hanging out to dry in Grandmom's yard. There was a dresser with a huge round mirror attached to it. It was in the corner next to the closet. I looked in the closet to find a doll collection and a music box that played an unfamiliar but enchanting melody. From my window, I could see a path beyond the fence that led into the forest. _A place to write is somewhere along that path I thought_. I quickly unpacked. I had some exploring to do.

Peace, quiet and open air…

I walked outside and stood on the porch, _ah, fresh air,_ and followed the white picket fence that circled around to the back of the house and ended at an opening. The opening was the beginning of the path. There were rows of daisies on each side. The path reminded me of the yellow brick road except it was made of little tan and white pebbles. I couldn't wait to get on that path. I wonder where it leads? My first journal entry would be entitled "the never ending path". Of course I know it ends somewhere. I'm so dramatic.

I stood at the opening at the fence. Journal and pen in hand. The sky was blue, the sun was warm, and all I needed was to find a peaceful, quiet place to write. I began to walk slowly admiring the scenery and jumping at the scurrying of small creatures. The daisies on each side blended with wild flowers along the way. It was the most colorful sight. At that moment, I thought about the city, and how everything looked gray or brown. There are parks and flowers but they were hard to enjoy with people always standing in front of them or sitting in almost every spot soaking up the sun. Well, I don't have to worry about that now. I have this glorious place to explore.

As I was walking and moving deeper into the forest, I saw a peculiar looking tree. It looked like a hand with branches stretched out like fingers. It looked as if it were holding something. I found my place. Right away, that tree was in my plans. This tree will hold my secrets, my dreams, and my memories for the summer. I can sit in the tree and write. Looking at the branches, I got another bright idea. I jumped up, letting my journal and pen fall carelessly to the ground to grab one of the branches. I started to swing. It was very entertaining! In fact, it was fun. Then I thought I heard someone quietly laugh. I looked up and there he was. I couldn't see his face because the sun was in my eyes. Who is that?

Angels brought you…

I lost my grip and fell. That's when he spoke.

"_Hello"_. he said. He was very calm.

"_Uh, hi."_ . He scared me. Where'd he come from?

"_So, you like my tree."_ It was a statement not a question.

"Your tree?", I asked. I was getting annoyed.

"_Yes, I found it first so it's my tree", _he stated matter-of-factly.

I don't know this kid but he's getting on my nerves! I had to challenge him.

""_Who are you?""_the tree police? I wanted to say.

"_I am Em and you are?""_ Oh, so polite, this one…, I thought.

""Charity"". I said curtly. The tone of my voice didn't put off. In fact, I thought I heard him laugh a little as if he accomplished something and whatever that something was made his morning.

I started to feel silly sitting on the ground but too embarrassed to move and I thought I heard him whisper my name.

I was happy when a cloud passed in front of the sun. "_Let's get a good look at this monkey_"", I thought. Then I saw him. He didn't need the sun for he was radiant! He was beautiful, so much more than I ever thought to see this up close and personal. He was slender, with black hair that was curly and wavy. He had the most enchanting eyes that were full of wonder and mischief. He had a mocking smile on his full lips. Everything about him was too inviting. For a moment, I lost my train of thought. For a moment, I was speechless. My heart fluttered then I remembered " He saw me swinging from the branch? Oh mercy!

He gracefully let himself down from the tree and sat next to me.

""_Are you hurt?"" _He pointed to a scratch on my arm.

""_No, just a little embarrassed."_" I sat up to straighten out my tank top.

""_Good then you're okay"" _He leaned back on his elbows.

I had to shake my head to get back to the world! Staring at him was not cool.

"_Um…yes, I'm okay_". I was planning my escape.

He spotted my journal and pen on the ground the same time I did. I wanted to get up to grab my stuff and to get the heck out of dodge before he caught me staring again. I was in position to move when …

""_Do you live nearby""?he asked._

"_Um, down the path_" and I pointed. 

"_I live over there". _He pointed in an obscure direction. Over there, an open field, grass, flowers, trees, and a slight view of a chimney. Where he lived apparently was way beyond normal vision.

"_Are you feeling well?"_. he said that with concern.

Gosh, what made him ask that? My head was hurting. –

"_Well, I think I_ _have a headache. I did not have anything to eat yet.""_ Whoa, too much information, Charity!

"_Well, then, you must get some food"._ He leaned forward to look in my face.

To avoid his eyes, I shaded mine with my hand as if to block the sun. He got up, picked up my pen and my journal, placed it in my hand, but it looked like he passed something more to me. I looked at him sort of puzzled and he just smiled and put out his hand to help me up.

""_Well, it was nice meeting you_"", was all I could say without babbling. I was too nervous.

"_Yes, Charity, I quite enjoyed meeting you"._.. I looked at him wide-eyed.

Huh? Okay, let me get this straight, I'm in the forest with this beautiful boy who just said he enjoyed meeting me. I don't remember hitting my head when I fell.

""_Do you want me to walk with you to make sure you're okay?"_he touched my arm_. _

This is not happening! Not to me, boys, don't usually show any degree of concern for my well-being. _"I'll be fine. Thanks_."

With my best starlet accent, I said– ""_Perhaps we will meet again""._ I suppose if this is a dream or something, I may as well pretend to be someone else.

"_We will meet again. I am sure of that."_ He was way too assertive with that statement. I blushed..

Then he said, "So, w_hen are you coming back here, to the tree?" _

"_Um, I really don't know… Maybe tomorrow?… I gotta go now. See you..."_ I walked briskly up the path taking a glance back to see if this beautiful, mysterious boy was just a mirage. He was leaning against the tree with his eyes closed. As I got a further away, I turned to look back again, expecting him to have disappeared but he was still there and he waved to me. I quickened my pace. I wanted to run, dance, and most of all write in my journal about him.

Where to draw the line…

When I knew I was out of his sight, I jumped up to give Sol a high five. Things are going to be quite interesting this summer. Wow! This is my first day!

Mom and Dad were relaxing in the back yard. I screamed a friendly "_hey guys I'm home"_ and ran to my room. I tossed my journal on the bed and a small piece of paper went flying out from between the pages. I knew he passed something more to me than just my journal and pen. I picked up the paper. It was a note.

Meet me at our tree later.

Em.

This is crazy! When did he write that? I know, he wrote it when I was too busy blushing. Wow. I picked up the paper half expecting the ink to disappear... I turned it over and back, fanned it around trying to figure out why he wrote it. Oh well, I'll tape it in my journal. Entry number two: "the unusual date at the peculiar tree with a mysterious boy "– How's that for a title? But, then the words hit me like a brick! Oh snap! He wants to see me again!

I stood at the mirror analyzing myself. What will I wear? What will we talk about? Is this a date? This is too much to think about right now. I need to relax or something. It's just 3 o'clock. I have to fill my time or I 'll go mad with all these questions and all this waiting.

I decided that I should, first, take a deep breath and have a nice long shower in my private bathroom. But I couldn't turn my brain off. All though my shower, questions and more questions… Not an inkling of an answer

It's just not possible. Is it? The way he smiled at me?... The way he wanted to walk me home?… He's very beautiful and he invited me to "our tree"?… Whoa, this is too cool. Is he going to be my _only one_ to hang out with this summer?. Inquiring minds want to know...

I had to draw the line on all this mystery. I decided to go into town to the bookstore to get through the afternoon. I checked on the internet and read that Main Street bookstore, had a good selection of poetry books and an outdoor patio on the third floor. Great! It's just a bike ride away.

I chose a sunny yellow tank top and a pair of navy blue shorts to wear. I pinned my braids together with an old-fashioned barrette I bought from an antique shop in the city. I loaded my cell, journal, pen, and wallet into my backpack. My bike was leaning against the fence out front, so, I rode around back to tell my parents that I was going to the bookstore in town.

I wanted to tell them that I may have made a friend but I didn't want deal with that "parent look", the look of worry and happy. I know just what they'll be thinking: Mom" Is it a boy? I hope he's cute and nice. Be careful. Dad: I hope it's NOT a boy. Here we go…

Parents are good at holding a trusting smile that blatantly says – _I know you're growing up but I still want to protect you_. I assured them that I would pay attention to all the signs, whatever that means, keep my cell ringer up loud, and be home before dark. Yeah. Works every time.

And when we dare…

The town had a Spanish name, Viajar. Translated it means, to travel. The town is so quaint and old fashioned, I felt like I traveled back into time. _Gee, I'm a glitch in the matrix, I thought_. People were casually strolling along the sidewalk, window shopping, eating ice cream, or juggling packages. Two Clothing stores, one being a consignment shop, the ice cream parlor, and a few restaurants piqued my interest. I should hang out down here sometimes, I thought.

There was a wonderful park with a lake. People were rowing and swimming. A place like this was straight out of a book. I should have brought my camera to document some of this beauty. Then I thought about that boy, Em, and how he really fits into this scenery. I wonder what we'll talk about. I shouldn't dare think of him as if he's interested. Why would he want to know me? No, I can't let myself get caught up in that boy. I allowed my common sense to take the lead_ Get yourself to the bookstore, Charity_ –.

The bookstore was on the corner, a three-story building. On the first floor, there were magazines, music, and movies. The second floor was set up like a den with chairs, lamps, and tables. All the books were on that floor. I purchased a compilation of some of my favorite poets and went up to the third floor to sit outside on the patio. I planned to write in my journal and then read my book. So much happened this morning; I already had two things to write about but I decided to write about entry number three, Mr. Beautiful. I wonder what he's doing right now.

Suddenly there was a shadow over my page. Oh no, I thought, clouds. I looked up to see if the clouds were going bring rain or just passing the sun but neither was the reason. It was Em.

He was standing behind my chair looking at me. I thought I saw the shadow of his hand reaching to touch my hair but then he pulled his hand back. "_Hello again. Did you get my note?"" "_

_Uh, yes_. _Hey, I didn't see you write that note_." He just smiled but did not explain anything

. ""_What are you reading?" "_ I passed him the book. He flipped through the pages to one poem and read: "_"This world is not conclusion. A Species stands beyond "Invisible, as Music" But positive, as Sound…""_ He smiled.

I looked at him in awe. That's one of my favorite poems! But you know what, if he smiles at me one more time like that, I'm going to jump in his arms!" Em lifted his arms and held them open. What the?… What could I do at that moment but laugh. He laughed too. We just shared a private joke. Wait a minute! A joke that I thought about and he reacted to? What " is " going " on?

Gasping for air…

I couldn't concentrate on reading or writing anymore. How could I when a guy that looks like that is sitting next to me? He sat there staring off into space. It was a distant, sad look. I had this urge to…, I mean, there's something about his face that made me want to… caress it. I wanted to take the worry away. He turned slowly toward me and his eyes met mine. He said,"_"So beautiful""_ And reached over to touch _my_ face. My heart raced. His touch was so soft and gentle. The way he looked at me… as if he needed to say something and then...

""_Charity, I want to ask you…, I mean, I want to tell you something. Can we go to our tree… now"?"_ Something _was_ on his mind. He looked very serious. I was concerned.

–_Sure, we can go now. _– I gathered my things and we started down the stairs. When we got outside, I only saw one bike. _–Where's your bike?" "_

"_Not here. Can I ride with you?"_ When he said "you", he touched my shoulder. Hmm…

"_Sure, let's see if we can make it work." _Curiosity got the best of me.

He adjusted my bike seat, and helped me sit comfortably on the handlebars. He put on my backpack and we started back toward my place, toward the tree. He was very careful of any bumps or branches on the road. I almost felt like I was flying. It was the smoothest ride ever.

""_There's our tree, Charity!"". _ He said my name as if he's known me a lot longer than the 15 or so minutes we shared at our first meeting.

"_I can see it!"I replied._ I said that with too much enthusiasm. I wanted him to be comfortable with me. Curious.

Em slowed the bike to a stop and held it steady so that I could get down from the handlebars. He leaned the bike against the trunk of the tree. Then he walked over to me and held out his hand. I looked at him, with a big old question mark on my forehead. So, he took my hand, kissed it, and said ""_Shall we"?_ "I didn't know what he meant at first but then I saw the playfulness in his eyes.

"_We're going to climb the tree? I asked" _

""_Yes"!_ , _it's not going to be too hard. Jump up like you did when you were swinging., he said._

Gee, a person won't let you forget some things, right. I could tell that even though he was being playful, he was still anxious about something. He tossed my backpack into the tree – heaven knows where it landed – we both jumped up to catch a branch and pulled ourselves up to a sitting position. Wow! We really could sit comfortably up here! Somehow, the branches in the middle twisted into each other and sort of flattened out. That made it easy to stand and see over the hills.

–_There's my house!" _I pointed down the path and gave him a half smile.

–"_My house is over there!""_ He winked at me. I'll be darn, it sure was!

I sat down and Em sat beside me. He moved close and put his arms around me. I patted his arm a little and brushed one his curls that was hanging over his eye. He rested his chin on my shoulder and said my name. "_Charity,." _ and paused. I wanted to know what was bothering him. He seemed so troubled. So, I said –I_t's okay, tell me"_ And he began:

"_My parents don't know this,… _he paused_, _debating on whether to continue or not . Then he took in a deep breath … _I'm not like other people. I can read… minds. I can change any situation by simply altering a person's thoughts. Some people… are… forsaken. That's what I call the ones that I can't help. I think sometimes if I could change the bad thoughts..."_

He trailed off on that last sentence, waiting for me to say something or to react but I said again. _–It's okay, tell me"_. He went on:

"_I was happy when my parents moved from out of the city. Here, I can close my mind. There is nothing like peace of mind, especially when being a mind reader._ He laughed but it was a nervous laugh.

I realized that Em shared a very important secret with me. I know how it feels to be different and to hold everything inside. Imagine, not being able to share something like this with anyone, not even his parents. I felt proud that he chose me to share this secret. I listened carefully. Em got very quiet. I really didn't know what to say. So, I put my arms around him. He then let out a breath as if he just emerged from being under water for too long. He relaxed his body. The tension that I saw on his face was gone.. He was no longer drowning in his secret.

"_I was afraid that you wouldn't believe me, that you would walk away. That note? I wrote it when I saw you coming up the path. Your thoughts were good… _

I looked at him. I didn't want to break the spell. I already felt a strong connection.

Em can read minds. But reading thoughts is not a bad thing as long as it's being used for good, right? I think maybe, just maybe Em and I are meant to be friends. – to be together. At least that's what I'm hoping.

I wanna be with you…

Em pulled his arms from around me. He became apprehensive, nervous. I think he wanted me to say something. He folded his arms tight against his chest and moved over a little_""Charity, why are you so calm? I know I can read your mind but I want you to tell me."_ So much anxiety in his voice. I could tell that he was afraid to ask the question, afraid to invade my thoughts. Afraid of what he would find. I didn't want him to be upset for telling me his secret.I wanted to let him know that it felt right being with him. I wanted him to trust me.

_Some people are really special, like musicians, writers, and painters…They create beauty to share with everyone. Em, you're special. You create good thoughts for someone who can't figure things out…There is nothing wrong with that…_

Before I knew it, his arms were around me again, his chin resting on my shoulder. He kissed me lightly on my cheek and said thank you. A sweet, soft kiss. Maybe he thanked me for listening. Maybe he thanked me for believing. Maybe he thanked me just for being me. Then he whispered, _All of those things I thank you for, all of those things._

We sat in the tree not talking. It was the kind of silence that was… peaceful. I think we were content just sitting together. His head was resting on my shoulder. His arms were around me. Em held onto me like I was his lifeline.

As the day drifted into early evening, We gazed at the sky watching the colors as the sun set. As darkness slowly approached and the stars appeared one by one. We both felt a little sad that the day was ending. I didn't want to leave but I had to get home. I had broken one rule. I was not home before dark. I hope my parents would allow it because it is summer. The path was well lit with solar lighting. It was as bright as the street lamps in the city. Ahh, a touch of the city.

Em helped me down from the tree. I said –_ You ride me home and take my bike. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" _ He agreed but still looked sad.

When we got to the opening at the fence, we had to endure the bitter "sweet moment of parting. He gave me a warm embrace, and a longing look. Holding my hand, we took one last look up to see the stars sparkle like diamonds in the sky. A gentle breeze tossed a few curls around his face. He brushed them away with my hand, the one he was holding. He would not let go of my hand. Then he said

"_Charity, is this what it feels like to not be lonely?_"

_I think so."_– I replied.

"_Awesome!.""". Good night sweet Charity". _Before letting go of my hand, he kissed it.

I stood there and watched as he rode away on my bike. Everything was swirling inside my head. I could still feel his embrace and thought about the happiness of relief in his eyes. Things have certainly changed.

The more you make me see…

The next morning, I woke up thinking about Em, feeling like it was all a dream. Just then, the most delicious smell came wafting up from the kitchen. Mom was baking cinnamon rolls. Everything is sweet and delicious in my life now! I went to open the window wider to let the morning breeze in and saw two bikes leaning against the fence. He's here! I then heard conversation and laughter coming up from the kitchen. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and ran my fingers through my hair. Like a movie star, I cascaded down the three steps and sauntered toward the kitchen.

I stopped in the doorway and that's when Em looked up. I smiled a really, really big smile. I could tell that he wanted to run over to me but, you know, Mom was right there.

"_I have never seen anyone so beautiful in the morning, I thought." _

"_Neither have I" _Em mouthed the words quietly. I giggled_. _Em brought his finger to his lips "_Shhh…"_ and winked at me.Mom didn't hear though, she wasn't paying attention. She was getting the rolls out of the oven.

'It's nice meeting you, Em. Mom said, as she placed the pan on the counter. I hope to see you again. You'll have to meet Charity's Dad." – "T_hank you, I would like to do that"_ Em said.

Mom excused herself, took her paper, coffee and rolls out to the back porch to relax.

I couldn't stop staring at him so, I started clearing the table of the mixing cups and spoons. I put the flour and sugar back in the cupboard.

–T_hanks for bringing my bike back so early." _ I said moving around the kitchen.

"_You're welcome. I was happy to have an excuse to come here so early. I like your Mom" "_ Em got up to help. He took the mixing bowls and put them in the sink.

"_Yeah, she is really cool." _ I put the dishes in the sink. While I was trying to find the dishwasher, Em, began to run the water to start washing the dishes. By hand? Oh, yeah, the country. It was nice of him to help. He washed and I dried. Standing this close to him was almost breathtaking. It was all I could do to not drop anything. I could sense him watching me from the corner of his eye. He seem a little shy too. Then he casually said,

"_I thought about you all night, Charity. When I finally fell asleep, I dreamed about you." _He kept his eyes on what he was doing. I glanced at him and saw him look through his long black lashes at me. When I turned my head, he leaned toward me and kissed me lightly on the side of my forehead.

Wow, every move he makes toward me races my heart."_What are we going to do today"? _I tried to be cool about that kiss though my legs felt like jelly. "_You'll see!." _He said. Ahh another mystery? Another secret? He truly keeps me interested.

I was glad when we finished cleaning up. I wanted to get dressed. Em placed his hands on my shoulders and spun me around toward the doorway.

"_We're done now go get dressed."_ he commanded.

I pouted and put my hands on my hips – Y_a can't push me around, see –_ That was my best tough guy talk.

"_Ah come on Charity."_ he said pleadingly.

"W_hat's your hurry?" _I asked

" _I just want to be close to you."_ Did _he_ blush? Wow. I didn't expect that!I sighed and placed both my hands on his face. Do I dare kiss him? No way! I turned quickly. Then skipped the three steps and went to go get dressed.

the world's alright with me…

When I came downstairs, Em was sitting in the chair that my Dad likes. He was looking very intense. I cleared my throat to get his attention. I was wearing my mint green sundress. He looked up and smiled. _"Nice! I like it!"_ Hmm. I think I'm going to buy two more dresses.

I blushed and said – T_hank you sir, are you ready to go? – _We went toward the door to go out but before we were outside Em stopped. I thought I saw that same intense look on his face. He closed his eyes and shook his head as if he were trying to get rid of some thought. Since I knew his secret, I was curious about that action. I'll ask him later.

We got on our bikes and started up the path. It was wide enough for us to ride side by side. As we approached the tree, the sun bounced off some shiny things that were hanging from the branches. What were they? Stars? Em looked at me half worried and half smiling. I guess he was trying to see what my reaction would be or something. Then he said, "F_or my angel, I bring the stars to earth"._ Before I even thought about it, my arms were around him and he embraced me too. _ –It's beautiful Em! _ I could have stayed in his arms forever! I backed away a little. "_Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to jump in your arms like that."_ Cool it, Charity. Be cool.

"_Quite alright. My arms are always open and waiting to catch you."_ This boy is something else. He says the things that I always dreamed a boy would say to me.

He then picked me up by my waist to help me sit on a branch, jumped up and sat next to me. From the look of things in the tree, he planned a picnic. He said the cooler had water, juice, and sandwiches in it. There was a thick winter quilt spread out in the center of the tree. That made sitting even more comfortable. Oh, and my backpack was there. I completely forgot about it. I'm happy he found it. "_Do you like it?" He asked._

"_You know I do! This is great, Em. "_

"_I like the way you say my name.. he said, You say it as if you've always known me."_ Em had no idea how much I do know him. How much I knew that the boy I'd fall in love with would be special.

Em went over to the cooler and took out two juices and passed one to me. We sat enjoying the juice while listening to songs of the birds. He reached over and lightly touched the scratch on my arm and rubbed it gently. You have no idea how that touch felt. I reached over to get my backpack. Em watch me with a protective eye but did not move. I took out my pen and journal to write. He looked worried about something. " _I'm going to write in my journal."_ I said. I was sensing something and was getting a little worried too. He nodded then grabbed a book he brought with him and we sat back to back, me writing and him reading.

Em turned at one point and kissed me on the neck. Ever get kissed on the back of the neck? Well, let me tell you, it's the sweetest thing in the world. Then he quietly said, "M_y second day of not being lonely." _I looked up from writing. I guess this is not a good time to ask him about that intense look, right? I'll wait. For now, I'll just enjoy this lovely day.

the good times and bad times…

It's very peaceful being here in the tree with Em. These are the moments I dreamed about, Quiet and beautiful. Just then, a light rain began to fall. There was so much foliage above that I leaned forward to feel the rain on my skin. I sat on a branch and scooted to the edge

"_Whoa, Charity!" _ Em made his way to the branch I was sitting on and held me by my waist. –_I'm not going to fall", _I said.

"_I'm taking no chances. You mean more to me than anything in this world. _"he said_. _ I suppose I needed him to hold me after that statement. My head was truly spinning. I leaned back in his arms. I hope I never lose this heaven.

I am so lucky. My first summer in the country, my first real friend and… I looked up at Em.

Em kissed my forehead, my nose, my cheeks and the softest kiss on my lips. I was so swelled with emotion that I began to cry. _"Charity, did I?…." _

" _No Em, it's just that… this is my….first kiss and I often thought about it but I didn't expect it to be so…nice". _

He looked at me bright eyed and said, _"My first kiss too. I love you Charity". _The rain stopped and a rainbow appeared across the sky. Perfect.

This is the best summer ever! I could stay in our tree for the entire summer and… My cell phone's ringing… _Hey, Mom. What? Now? Okay, I'm on my way…" _Mom called sounding very urgent. I wonder what's wrong. I looked to Em for a silent answer. That same intense look on was his face, the one I saw at the house. This time he looked deeply worried.

"_Em, what's wrong?" _I asked.

"_Your father, I think he's…forsaken"_ The way he hesitated I could tell that he didn't want me to know that. _What!?_ The look on his face was pure pain. It hurt him to tell me. It was torture for me to hear it.

Em climbed down and helped me out of the tree. We both ran to our bikes to rush to my house. On the way Em said, "_When I was sitting in the chair at your house, I felt some thoughts. They were angry and troubled. Where'd your Dad go?" " I don't know, I said, Mom will have to tell me."_

Mom was packing some things and taking them to the car when we got to the house She didn't tell me to pack. I know I'm responsible enough to be on my own but... this was an emergency and Mom didn't want me to go? Em watched her intensely, probing her thoughts I guess. He'll have to tell me what's going on because Mom was being extremely vague. I'm not a child. I can comprehend a situation. _"Mom what's going on? Where's Dad? "_

"Charity, I have to go back to the city. Stay close to the house. Em, will you check on her for me? I'll be back tomorrow night.", was all mom said.

I tried to guess why she was leaving so abruptly and why she didn't answer me when I asked about Dad. Em was sitting in Dad's chair. He had his eyes closed. That's good, concentrate on what Mom's hiding. I gave her a quick hug. She jumped in the car and took off.

I turned to Em He had an answer. "_Your father is in trouble. Your Mom is going to the city to convince him to do the right thing.". _

"_What kind of trouble? Do you know? " I asked. _But Em kept talking avoiding my questions.

"_We can go to the city. If I can get close enough,. I can try to alter your father's thoughts. Persuade him. Convince him. Make him change his mind."_

"_What did he do? You know! Tell me! _I demanded to know_. "He…stole…money…"_

" _What are we waiting for? Let's go help my father!_

I always thought my parents to be honest. I know my Dad had a reason for doing something like that. I know my Mom will do everything, anything to help because she loves him. I have to help too. I can't just sit here and do nothing. I have Em and his wonderful gift. He can help me save my family. I pulled him into the house to wait while I made sure everything was okay.

I rushed to my room to grab the money I put aside for shopping. _We'll need tickets to catch the bus to the city,_ I yelled from my room. I locked the front door and we I jumped on our bikes and headed for the bus station. Our bus was just about to leave. We caught the it just in time. My Dad's fate is in Em's hands, or should I say, depending on his mind.

I didn't want to think so much about how scared I was for my parents. I didn't want Em to have those thoughts from me. I wanted him to only feel how grateful I was to him for just being with me.

Waiting for the sun…

Em kept his eyes closed most of the time while we were on the bus. He had to concentrate very hard because he opened his mind and every person's thoughts on the bus came rushing in. He looked like he was in pain.

–_Em, close your mind."I whispered. _

"_Really hard…he said, but I'll try." _ He was in pain. I had to do something.

I tried to send the thought of our first kiss. I hoped it would cut through all the chaos going on in his brain. It may have worked because his brow relaxed and he looked to be a little less in pain. I held his hand for the sake of comfort – for both of us. _–We'll do our best, I said, that is all we can do". _Before I knew it I was saying"

_You are my one and only, friend. I thank you so much for being here, right now. I love you too."_

Em opened his eyes and looked at me with such determination. "_We'll find your parents and help your Dad." _Then hesqueezed my hand. I was confident that Em would make things right.

The ride seemed to take forever. When the bus finally stopped were on Poplar Boulevard. When we got off the bus, Em stopped suddenly. He said, _Charity! I'm tuned into your Mom! She's nearby. Wait… _he froze for a moment and said, _the Clark Building?_

– _That's where my Dad works! Let's go! – _We ran as fast as we could. I hoped we would get to them in time. I hoped that Em could change my Dad's mind. Time was slipping away.

We ran down Poplar Boulevard, turned left on Union Avenue. The Clark Building was in the middle of the block. Em paused again and closed his eyes. "_Your Dad and your Mom are inside. Their talking but your Mom's thoughts are very… stressed. Your Dad…I can't break down the wall. He's set in his thoughts. I need to get closer."…_

We went into the building My Dad's office was on the 15th floor. We waited for the elevator with little to no patience. Em was very tense, he looked worried. I wanted to ask what was going on but I didn't . His lips were moving but I couldn't make out what he was saying. "_Guide me!" he said sharply, I need to stay focused. _His eyes were hazy. He stared straight ahead.

I grabbed his arm and led him down the hall to the office where my Dad worked. I heard my parents inside. Em slid down the wall right outside the door. I sat next to him. "_Charity, your Dad, he's not making it easy. He's set. He's forsaken. Your Moms thoughts are pulling away…_

"_Try Em! _I whispered urgently. _Please try._

Em nodded. I know he was doing his best. He was working hard to help me, to help my Dad. I heard voices inside. I heard my Mom pleading.

"_**You can change your situation, sweetheart. There has got to be a better way to handle this. There's still time… No one is here. No one will know. Please." I heard my Dad, "All my hard work being taken away? How they pass me up like that? Well, they owe me! I'm taking what's mine! **_

It sounded like Mom was crying. She had given up. My Dad was set in his thoughts. I looked at Em. . He reached out to me so I could hold his hand. Time was ticking away. What were just minutes seemed like hours. Then suddenly, Em looked less worried. His brow relaxed. His lips curled into a triumphant smile. Something changed.

Em was moving his lips again and I heard him say, _remember your girls, nothing is broken, you're my life, put everything back... _Then I heard my Dad's voice…

"_**Honey, don't cry. Nothing is broken. I don't want to hurt you and Charity. You're my life. These are my ideas. I own them. That gives me enough negotiating power to… I'm going to put everything back. They'll never know the money was taken… I will make this right, I'm going to… **_

The exact same time I heard my Dad and Em say, "do the right thing". Amazing. It's hard to change my Dad's mind once it's set. I thought to myself. "_Your Mom thought the same thing." Em said._ Then Em got up. "_Let's go, they'll be coming out of the office soon"._

We ran to the elevator and just before the door closed, I heard Mom and Dad coming out of the office. I asked Em if Dad followed through. He said that my Dad put everything, the papers, the money and his life back in order. Then I asked, _"What did you do? I mean, how did you… what did my Dad think about?" _

Em said, _"Your Mom... She was sort of saying goodbye and she started reminiscing. I went through your Mom's thoughts and found the day she met your Dad, the day they married and the day they met you. I filled every space in his mind that I could get into with those memories. Your Dad saw how selfish he was being. Then he let go of his bad thoughts… _

The weight of all my tears…

Just then my feelings changed from being elated to anger. _"Why couldn't he think of those things on his own? Why couldn't my Mom being there make him? I said._ I was mad and I was hurt . _Why didn't Dad think of us?_ The tears swelled in my eyes. I couldn't stop them from falling. I didn't like my Dad very much at that moment. Em stopped me. He stood in front of me and looked into my eyes. He saw that I was taking on a burden that was not mine. He wiped the tears away and said,

"_Don't, Charity…Listen, when a person thinks they're being… wronged, they go into self pity mode. Please understand, your Dad's thought he was doing the right thing. I found small openings in his mind, filled them with your Mom's thoughts. He would not have listened if she spoke them…_

Em gave me a hopeful smile. I love my Dad. I know he thought what he was going to do was right. He's not perfect. I should love him no matter what. Unconditionally. Like the love growing for …Em, my angel, my gifted angel. I embraced him hoping he could feel my love going straight through to his bones.

We can be free together…

We got back to Viajar around midnight. It was like Christmas day seeing out bikes at the station. Em stretched and yawned. I can imagine how tired he must be. He's got to be physically and mentally exhausted. "_I am for sure!" he said responding to my thought._

I wasn't tired at all. I was too overjoyed in knowing that my Dad did the right thing, happy that my Mom was there with him giving full support. I have the whole summer ahead of me and I have Em. I didn't want him to leave me. I could see that he didn't want to go.

– _Em, stay with me until my parents get back. You can camp out…in my room. I have a sleeping bag. My Mom took it out of the trunk when she was packing her things to get to the city. –_

"_I don't know Charity. What will your parents say if they see a boy in your room?" he said playfully _

"_Hey, you've got built in radar. Escape to another part of the house. Besides, my parents trust me." _

I waited for him to say something.

"_I never had a friend before to sleep over with… you know…telling stories and hanging out and stuff. I heard nobody sleeps at a sleepover"…_he said that sort of laughing.

I put my arms around his neck and looked up at him

"_I heard the same thing. Let's see if it's true. " _ Then I said_, _

"_You know, we left our tree in such a mess. The animals probably enjoyed our picnic. – _

"_Yeah, I did see a bird eyeballing my sandwich ", _he could barely suppress his laughter while saying that.

And we both laughed, really hard, but suddenly stopped, and looked at each other. Tears fell from my eyes. I was overwhelmed with this new feeling. I have a true friend, a true love.

Em wiped away a tear and asked softly_, "Charity, why are you crying?_ " I looked in his eyes and said, "_Read my thoughts…" My tears are for the end of loneliness and the beginning of love. I waited so long for this moment… _

Em said, _So have I…"_, as he pulled me into his arms, And then,

_**He kissed me.**_

_**Charity and**_

_**EM**_

_**4-ever**_


End file.
